A Pain Filled Hope
by Gwyphyn
Summary: An attack on Zoicite forces Darion and Nephlite to face their feelings
1. The Pain of Loving

I was recently inspired (glomps Dancing Moon) to go searching through the scary realm that is my hard drive and as a result i decided to go ahead and post some of the results of my search in hope that i'll get inspired enough to finish the ones i've left hanging. So here you go and i hope you enjoy Title: A Pain Filled Hope 1/2   
Author: Gwyphyn   
Fandom: SailorMoon   
Pairing: Darion/Nephlite, Kunzite/Zoicite   
Warnings: Angst, m/m, hurt comfort. Not beta'd so any mistakes are all my own work and i can't help but in a weird way be proud of them.   
Rating: PG-13   
Status: Finished   
Archivig: If ou want, have. Just let me know so i can visit.   
Feedback: Plz, plz, plz, plz... what you want me to beg?   
Summary: An attack against Zoicite forces Nephlite and Darion to face their feelings.   
Disclaimer: Sailormoon the Dark Kingdom characters don't belong to me, (though i can't remember Who it is they belong to *g*).  
  
Authors Note: **speaking telepathically**   
************************************************************   
'A PAIN FILLED HOPE.'  
By Gwyphyn  
  
************************************************************  
  
Part One  
The Pain Of Loving.  
  
  
**Prince Darion Endymion.** Cried a deep voice hoarsely.  
  
"Nephlite?" I ask, pushing my blue-black bangs out of my face and standing. Besides me at the head table Kunzite is sprawled in his chair, gazing moodily into a half full goblet of wine, ignoring all attempts at conversation from Jadite sitting on his left.  
  
Scanning around the room I frown puzzled as I 'hear' the voice again. **Nephlite is that you?** I ask again, this time though I use my mind instead of my voice, projecting my thoughts directly into the familiar mind of my Guardian.  
  
**My Prince. .** The deep mental voice sounds relieved.  
  
**Aye. Where are you?**  
  
**Lost.** He admits reluctantly.  
  
**Have you found Zoicite?** I demand.  
  
**Aye my Prince.**  
  
I close my eyes in relief, swallowing to try and ease the sudden tightness in my throat. Opening my eyes I reach out and grasp Kunzites shoulder. I understand the silver-green haired Guardian's feelings for my young Guardian. "Nephlite's found him." I whisper. Kunzites eyes close briefly and his shoulder trembles slightly under my hand. But these are his only outward signs of relief.  
  
**My Prince?** Nephlite's voice sounds in my head again. **I need your help.**  
  
I smile grimly. Knowing my Guardian's pride I bet that sentence hurt to say.  
  
**How is Zoicite?** I ask.   
  
To my surprise he ignores the question. **I'm too weak to teleport, need energy.**  
  
Nodding even though he cannot see the movement, I sit back down into my high backed chair and close my eyes. Concentrating on the energy link that joins my aura to Nephlite's, I send a wave of pure energy along it towards the Guardian.  
  
Opening my eyes, I blink away the spots that dance before my eyes. I have not yet rested enough to fully restore my powers, and two days of constant worry for my two younger Guardians has not helped.  
  
I feel Nephlite absorb my energy and after a second begin to teleport. Surprised I realise, through the link, that he is still not strong enough to make it to the palace even with my added energy. Gritting my teeth I reach out along the link and pull him towards me, grunting with the effort when Nephlite's strength runs out and I feel the full drain.  
  
Slowly in the middle of the dinning hall a blue glow, about the size of a fist appears. Growing larger with each second the blue glow grows to the size of a man and then with a bright flash disappears, a tall man with long wine red hair and sapphire eyes taking its place.  
  
Exhausted the man drops to his knees as a collective gasp fills the room. But it is not for the man, but rather the burden that the man carries which causes the horrified gasps from my Fathers Generals. Zoicite, his long copper curls falling unbound over Nephlite's arm, is naked to the waist and every inch of his torso, arms and neck is covered in blood.  
  
With a shattered cry Kunzite leaps over the table, racing towards the two figures, quickly followed by Jadite and myself.  
  
Pulling the unmoving Zoicite from Nephlite's weak grasp, Kunzite tenderly touches the Guardians beautiful face. I close my eyes briefly in horror at the damage revealed on the small mans body. A thousand cuts cover his torso, arms and back, there is hardly a centimetre without a tiny slash. But his neck holds a worse sight still. A long jagged cut travels from one side of his neck to the other, and for a moment I fear the worse until Jadite's stunned voice breaks through my horror.  
  
"He lives. By the Goddess I don't know how, but he lives."  
  
At his words Nephlite topples sideways wordlessly, no longer having the strength left to even kneel. Gently I catch him and not caring that my Father and his court surrounds us, I pull him against my chest, my arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Idly I hope they consider my embrace of my Guardian to be the natural concern of a friend, but I can't care if they don't.  
  
"So you can save him?" Kunzite asks hoarsely, agony filling his platinum eyes.  
  
Out of nowhere the Mercurian Ambassador, Valorn, joins us and lays a gentle hand on Zoicite's chest ignoring the blood which quickly soaks through his expensive silk clothes. Straightening he smiles a grim but reassuring smile down at us. "Let us say thanks to Guardian Nephlite he is not without hope. If we move quickly,"  
  
Jadite turns to Nephlite and mimicking the Ambassador's action, lays a hand on the broad chest. He is not as skilled as the other man in the healing arts but he is more powerful. Smiling relief Jadite's turquoise eyes meet mine. "He will be fine." He begins, but is cut off by the pink and black flash of Kunzites powers and the four men disappear.  
  
In my arms Nephlite shifts restlessly. "My Prince?"  
  
Involuntarily my arms tighten around his shoulders. "Aye"  
  
His hand moves and grasps my wrist. "Zoicite?" He asks softly, his voice despondent as if already knowing the answer but having to ask anyway.  
  
"He is alive." I whisper fighting the urge to brush the red silken strands out of the pale face.  
  
I feel his body relax somewhat in my arms as miserable sapphire eyes gaze up into my face, searching for the truth. I met his gaze with my own and its as though the dinning hall and its occupants cease to exist as Nephlite's brilliant blue eyes fill my mind and a familiar longing grows in my gut. How I would love to kiss away the misery I see in that clear gaze. To hold him forever like this and reassure him, like a child, that all will be fine. But I know it is an impossible dream and so I push the urge ruthlessly away. Nephlite has never given any indication that he returns my feelings and I cannot act without some hope of success. It was one of the most basic lessons in tactical strategy and I could not force myself to break it.  
  
Suddenly I become once more aware of the occupied dinning hall surrounding us. Hastily I weave the illusion of a soft red glow around us as I transfer energy from myself into Nephlite. The process is invisible to the normal eye, and the illusion is necessary to protect us from gossip.  
  
I tense as I feel my Father approach. The green haired, yellow eyed Commander of his personal Guardians, a step behind him.  
  
"Will Guardian Jadite be able to save the life of Guardian Zoisite, Prince Endymion?" The King asks formally.  
  
My vision narrows angrily. Even with the life of one of my closest friends hanging in the balance, and one who means so much more to me not nearly healthy, my Father insists on formality.  
  
"I pray to Gaia that he may King Endymion." I say reigning in my anger.  
  
In my arms Nephlite struggles to sit up. Disappointed I help him but manage to keep one supporting hand pressed against his back, hidden from view under the curling waves of wine red hair and my cloak.  
  
"And what of the Guardian Nephlite, Prince Endymion? Should he too not see a healer?" My Father asks pointedly, telling me to leave the dinning hall.   
  
Shocked out of my anger by his callousness my eyes fly to his, only to widen in surprise at his sympathetic gaze, and I realise suddenly that he is giving me a chance to hide Nephlite before his enemies discover how badly weakened he is. My gaze shifts to the tall warrior, Turkra, who stands a little behind him. He is the only one of my Fathers five Guardians still alive, and I remember that my Father too knows what it is like to link your soul to another in the closest of friendships.  
  
Allowing my gratitude to show in my eyes, but keeping my face expressionless, I nod. "Of course you are correct my King. With your permission, I will take him to the healers hall immediately."  
  
Regally the King nods and waves his Guardian forward to help me support Nephlite, before turning away and moving back towards the head table and his temporary throne behind it. Lowering himself into it he smiles unemotionally.  
  
"We trust that you will inform us of both your Guardian's conditions." Says King Endymion. 'For we have lost too many friends in this war,' My Father's eyes seem to say.  
  
Standing I bow low to my Father. "Of course King Endymion." I say respectfully and wait for a dismissal.  
  
It is not long in coming and with another low bow I turn to where Nephlite is standing supported by Guardian Turkra. Pulling Nephlite's other arm across my shoulders together we half carry Nephlite out of the dinning hall and along the dark corridor outside.  
  
Coming to an intersection Turkra drags Nephlite down it. Caught by surprise I am unable to stop him and am forced to follow or drop my Guardian onto the marble stone floor of the corridor. Finally we stop in a pool of darkness in a corner of the corridor, and I look at my Fathers Guardian questioningly as he releases Nephlite's sagging weight against the wall.  
  
"No one must know where you take Guardian Nephlite, Prince Endymion." Turkra says bluntly, his golden eyes glowing like a cat's. "In such a vulnerable state he is a tempting target. In his devotion to duty he has made many enemies who would gladly seek revenge, as well as try to weaken you with his loss."  
  
I consider his words, knowing them to be true. "So what do you suggest?" I ask worriedly.  
  
The soft spoken Guardian considers briefly before speaking. His voice is raised to his normal level but I am not alarmed. Never, not even in battle, have I heard Guardian Turkra speak louder then a whisper. "I cannot advise you except to say keep it a secret from everyone but those you believe you can trust." And with that he bows to me and walks past us back the way we came.  
  
Thinking about what he said I sigh and shove a hand through my thick dark mane. I know that he is right, Nephlite has never been one to be diplomatic, and in the last few days he has had plenty of opportunity to insult men and women who seem to have more interest in maintaining their rank and power over others, then in their freedom and lives.   
  
Suddenly I am pulled from my thoughts by the sound of loud arguing voices. Quickly I drag the almost unaware Nephlite's heavy arm across my shoulders and pull him off the wall, my legs nearly buckling under his weight.  
  
The Guardian is tall, over six foot, and powerfully muscled, and in his exhausted state is unable to help me much as I half carry half drag him down the hall towards my personal quarters.  
  
I have seen my Guardian go through this type of exhaustion before. Indeed I have witnessed and helped nurse all four of my Guardian's through similar cases. It was caused by the complete exhaustion of their minds and bodies. They endured this generally after they had stretched their magical abilities to the extent where they started to draw on their own life energy. Once I had been sure that Jadeite, the weakest in magic among the four, was never going to recover after he had been in an unconscious sleep for over four days. For Nephlite to be so exhausted gave clue to just what he had had to do to rescue the dangerously wounded Zoicite.  
  
"Where?" Nephlite asks wearily, weakly raising his head to glance around him.  
  
My heart leaps painfully in my chest at the sight of him so vulnerable. Nephlite was always so capable and in control. To see him this way... well... hurt.  
  
"Somewhere safe. You have too many enemies with assassin blades to be safe in your own quarters."  
  
This got a weak laugh from him. "So where?" He asks again.  
  
We reach a section of corridor which splits into four directions. The one to the left leads to the rooms that I had been assured were the safest in the Earth palace.  
  
"My quarters." I say and was unprepared for the shiver of delight that coursed through me. I frown hoping that Nephlite is too exhausted to notice.  
  
Peering down the left hand corridor towards the twin ornamental doors that formed the entrance to my quarters, I curse softly as I see the four guards, dressed in the dark blue and green livery of the elite guard, that stood guarding my doorway. Though I trust Kunzite's hand picked bodyguard with my life I'm not about to let them see me smuggle a helpless Nephlite into my quarters. A careless word could lead to my friends death.  
  
Resigned I pull Nephlite closer, wrapping both arms around his waist. Sensing his surprise but ignoring it I close my eyes only to have them fly open in equal surprise when he wraps his arms around my neck loosely, lowering his head onto my shoulder. I wish I had a chance to think on what this gesture might mean, could it be as I hope? No! I shove the thought away ruthlessly. Anyone could come down the corridors, and being seen in such a pose, especially with one of my Guardians, could cause problems.  
  
Taking a calming breath I concentrate closing my eyes. Teleporting is not my talent, but I am capable of short jumps, especially to places I know well. Picturing the sleeping chamber of my quarters I vanish from the corridor in a green light, taking Nephlite with me. Passing through the powerful, invisible barriers that protect my quarters from unauthorised access, I feel Nephlite tense slightly, before passing out. Only I can move through the barriers without discomfort. The fact it was Nephlite and my other Guardians who had created the barriers was the only reason why he was able to pass through at all, though normally he wouldn't be so strongly affected. Anyone else would be painfully repelled.  
  
For a moment the room spins dizzily and I tighten my grip on Nephlite so not to drop him as I stumble. Looking around me I see that I am standing besides my bed and turning awkwardly I gratefully lower an unconscious Nephlite onto the green coverlet decorated with the Endymion house crest embroidered in silver.  
  
Rotating my tired shoulders, I study the second most powerful of my four Guardians.  
  
Nephlite's long waist length wine red hair is matted and soaked with blood. I suspect most of it belonged to enemies but some of it would have to be his. His handsome face has a haggard and grey cast to it, making the light cut along his right cheek stand out alarmingly, and his breath was coming in short shallow breaths. His Guardian uniform, royal green standing for the house of Endymion and edged in silver showing that he was a Guardian of the heir to the throne, was also covered in blood, slashed, torn and hardly even recognisable. His thigh length jacket was especially damaged, long slashes in the material indicating where sword blades had gotten too close, and I pale sightly at the rent which travels from the base of his neck, along his left shoulder and down to his heart.  
  
With a sigh I unbuckled my sword belt, dropping my sword onto the table besides the bed. Pulling off my long black jacket I throw it down on top of it, and dressed in only a white silk shirt, black slacks and knee length boots, I cross to the other side of the room, and press my hand flat against a certain spot in the far wall. After a minute a square section slightly larger then my hand glows gold briefly before vanishing, revealing two shelves holding a slender dagger, bandages and an ornamental jar containing a special antiseptic ointment given to me by Sailor Senshi Mercury, while I was on one of only three visits I have ever made to the Moon Kingdom when I was a child.  
  
I had been prone to scrapping and cutting myself up as I played rough and tumble games with my friends. The Senshi had give me the ointment upon finding me crying in one of Queen Serenity's gardens after being scolded by my nanny over the deep scratches which covered my cheek. She had declared that I was not fit to be seen and that I would not be allowed to join in on any of the festivities being given in honour of the birth of Princess Serena. Senshi Mercury had taken me to her rooms and had given me the jar, rubbing a little of the sweet smelling ointment into my cheek. Though it had stung painfully for a short time, the next day I had been surprised to discover that the scratches had healed to brown scabs and by the following day had totally disappeared.  
  
Pulling the bandages, ointment and dagger from the shelves I cross back to the bed. Shaking my head at the ruined uniform I decide that it will be easier to simply cut the uniform jacket off him, and unsheathing the dagger I remove the green jacket and the matching loose silver skivvy underneath it.  
  
Using water from the always full jug across the room, I clean the cuts gently, before rubbing in the Senshi's ointment, grimacing sympathetically when Nephlite's mouth twists into an unconscious snarl of pain.  
  
"Almost done Azayaka" I say softly, the endearment spoken as easily as the rest. I am safe while he sleeps.  
  
There is a deep nasty puncture wound on the left side of his neck, just where the base of his neck joins his shoulder. It is the at the beginning of the slash that had caused me my earlier concern, and as I clean it, it begins to bleed alarmingly. With nervous fingers I probe the wound sighing in relief when I find his collar bone unbroken. Winding a bandage around his neck, I hesitate glancing down at his legs unwilling to have to remove Nephlite's pants. His legs are mostly untouched though I doubt his leather knee high boots will much use to him after today. Pulling them off him, I cover Nephlite with the thick covers tucking them around him. He should be fine until Jadeite can see him.  
  
Thinking of the blond Guardian reminds me of who he tends and pulling on my jacket I glance down at the sleeping figure in my bed before I teleport to Zoicite's quarters.  
  
*  
  
Rubbing my face tiredly, I watch as Kunzite paces from one side of the room to the other, his pale face shuttered and closed as ever, but his head and shoulders bowed with worry. Guardian Jadeite, the Ambassador, and the head of the healers guild had been shut away in Zoicite's bed chambers for the last four hours and the strain was beginning to show.  
  
"Wearing out the floor will not help Zoisite." I point out.  
  
Ice like platinum eyes glare down at where I sit cross legged on top of the desk. Calmly I meet the challenge and after a moment Kunzite throws himself into the chair.  
  
"Why was I not informed that Zoisite had gone missing?" He demands not looking at me but studying the desk I sit on.  
  
I had dreaded him asking me this question ever since the message had reached me of Zoisite's capture. It had been a judgement call I had hated making. Allow Kunzite to finish his private magical battle with the Amazon Princess and perhaps save the lives of hundreds, or have the powerful Guardian redirect his abilities to the rescue of his lover and in so doing letting the Princess escape. I still felt immense guilt over the decision and knowing that Zoicite would never have forgiven me had I chosen differently didn't help.  
  
"You were battling the Amazon Princess and we desperately needed that victory." I say bluntly, hating myself.  
  
Kunzites eyes narrow in anger. "But Zoicite..." He begins, but I cut him off.  
  
"Zoicite is a warrior, he understands what we fight for and was unwilling to even contact me telepathically. I," I stress the 'I'. "Only found out that he was missing when one of his Generals reported it, and by then it was too late."   
  
"But our link to you. Zoicite's should have told you something was wrong." Kunzite snapped.  
  
"Aye, but all of you were hurt and involved in heavy fighting. Even if I had found out early enough there was no way I could have reached him in time."  
  
"You sent Nephlite after him."  
  
"Only because Nephlite would not let me go myself." Climbing off the desk I cross to the chair and drop both my hands onto his shoulders, staring into his eyes desperate to make him believe. "You, Zoicite, Nephlite and Jadeite are more important to me then my own life. You have been with me since I was five, Nephlite and Jadeite since I was eleven and Zoicite since I was fourteen. I am now twenty and you are my closest friends. Willingly would I give my life for any of you." I smile wirily. "Except all of you would kill me for it."  
  
For a moment Kunzite just gazes up at me wordlessly and then without warning I am pulled into a rough embrace.  
  
"Forgive me my Prince, grief made me doubt you." Kunzite whispers. My eyes widen in surprise, both from the hug and the change in Kunzite's normally cool smooth voice. It was filled with some unknown emotion. Pride? As he releases me I study him curiously and uncomfortable he looks away.  
  
The sound of a door being opened behind me has me whirling away from Kunzite, the Guardian leaping to his feet beside me. Both of us stand nervously watching as first the Mercurian Ambassador and then the Healer, Adonia, appear through the doorway. With weary smiles they bow towards me and continue on out of the room. Unmoving I gaze at the still open doorway to the sleeping chamber. I want to go through but I am afraid of what I might find. Both men's expression had been unreadable apart from the smiles, and I doubt that that would have been so if Zoicite had been past help but still I hesitate. Beside me Kunzite seems to be affected the same way.  
  
"Well are you coming in or would you just like me to yell a description out the doorway?" Asks a mocking voice.  
  
Instantly it is as though we are released from a spell holding us frozen, and Kunzite hurries into the sleeping chamber. Quickly I follow watching as the tall Guardian drops down onto his knees besides the bed, leaning forward to drop a light kiss on Zoicite's sweaty forehead.  
  
The young Guardian lies unmoving on the bed. His torso, arms and neck are covered in thick bandages. His breathing short and gasping he gives no response to the man gently smoothing his copper curls away from his face.  
  
"How is he?" I ask Jadeite, turning to where the blond Guardian is curled in a large padded chair, his eyes lined with weariness and his normally cheerful face grim.  
  
"Better. Though I doubt that he will be waking anytime soon."  
  
"Why?" Demands Kunzite, without looking away from the small form of his lover.  
  
"He is exhausted." Jadeite explains guardedly glancing up at me. "He will be fine, but he needs time to rest."  
  
Wordlessly Kunzite nods and standing turns to face us. I am shocked to see the tear stains that travel down his cheeks, but his eyes are dry. "I will help him if I may." It is not a question and I know better then to take it as such, so I simply nod.  
  
Without another word Kunzite pulls off his cape, sword and boots and still wearing his green Guardian uniform he climbs onto the bed. Tenderly taking Zoicite's small hand he closes his eyes and a pale black and pink glow surrounds them. I smile relieved as Zoicite's sleeping form seems to turn towards Kunzite without actually moving. It is almost as though they are drawn together like magnets.  
  
Uncurling from his seat, Jadeite stands and leads the way into the outer room. Pulling the door closed behind us I turn just in time to see the snarl of rage cross my friends features.  
  
"Those bastards." He snarls, fists clenched tight by his sides he whirls around and sends a blue bolt of pure energy at the far wall. As the bolt hits the wall the marble begins to melt. I am surprised. The most gentle of all my Guardians Jadeite hides his thoughts and emotions, almost as well as Kunzite, behind a facard of cheerful arrogance.  
  
"Those cuts were just the last stage of the torture. They had beaten his ribs to jelly, his finger bones were shattered and his spine..." He shudders. "Gaia knows what Nephlite had to do to keep him alive but if there had not been three of us, with Adonia tapping into the combined talents of his order, working on him Zoicite would have been dead minutes after Kunzite teleported us into the room."  
  
He stumbles wearily and reaching out I grasp his shoulder to steady him. "Why they left his face alone I have no idea, and as for his throat..." He breaks off and shatters the huge ornamental window that forms most of the rooms outside wall with another blue bolt.  
  
"His beauty." I find myself saying softly. "One thing we do know is that the Amazons covet physical beauty. They probably intended to use his face as a mould for those masks they wear to hide behind."  
  
I feel Jadeite's anger begin to melt away at my calm tone. "One thing I know for sure." He says his voice equally soft. "Zoicite would never have talked and if Nephlite was witness to any of the things they did to him, those responsible will be no longer drawing breath."  
  
I nod in agreement, though the knowledge does little to ease the guilt in my heart or the desire to wipe the Amazon Queen and her followers from the Earth..  
  
Shrugging off my hand he moves to the now totally destroyed window and grimaces as the twin entrance doors burst open and two elite guards race into the room from the corridor, laser forearm guns powered up and swords drawn.  
  
I stop them before they can get very far into the room and after a minute of argument, in which I am force to pull rank, I manage to send them back to their posts.  
  
"Zoicite's going to kill me when he sees this window." Jadeite murmurs.  
  
I nod in agreement, glad that Zoicite would one day be healthy enough to complain.   
Gazing out at the star filled night sky, I enjoy the slight breeze which tousles my hair.  
  
For a moment we both just stand there, a comfortable silence filling the room as we both enjoy the view. For once there is no signs of battle, the Amazons having withdrawn from their siege of the city to morn the death of their Princess, and the stars look beautiful. Suddenly I remember the many such evenings Nephlite had spent trying to hammer some basic understanding of astrology into my uninterested head, and for the first time in days I smile.  
  
As if following my thoughts with his own Jadite asks. "So how is my fellow Guardian? Resting I hope."  
  
"He is hidden in my quarters." I tell him. I trust him completely.  
  
I see him start in surprise and not for the first time I wonder how much he knows. "Its supposed to be the safest place in the Palace." I continue defensively, avoiding considering turquoise eyes.  
  
To my relief he nods in agreement. "Our wine loving friend has never been one for tact, even less so then usual since the Lady Beryl joined the Queens court. I would not like him to end up with a dagger in his back from a Lord seeking revenge over some slight."  
  
My eyes narrow in annoyance at the sound of the name, my concern for my friends temporarily forgotten as I fight the instinctive urge to flee. The Lady Beryl was a brilliant Star Mage who had decided that I was in need of a mistress and that she was the most suited to the role. I knew damn well that all she was interested in was the power becoming my mistress would give her.  
  
"So we teleport?" He continues, unaware of my annoyance.  
  
Resignedly I nod and wrapping an arm around the other mans shoulders I concentrate and we disappear from sight.  
  
***  
  
I stifle a yawn as Jadite unwinds my rough bandaging job around the base of Nephlite's neck, rough by his standards anyway. He frowns slightly as he reaches the deep cut but when I feel him gather his remaining energy to heal, I grasp his wrist and pull it away.  
  
He glances up at me surprised. "My Prince?"  
  
"You are almost exhausted already, I'll do it." I say. Ignoring his protests I gently lay my hand on the still weeping wound. "Tell me what to do."  
  
For a moment he hesitates then finally complies. "Simply feed energy into the surrounding tissue, his body will instinctively take over the rest."  
  
I nod and close my eyes. Gathering my energy I slowly send it into my unconscious Guardian. I gasp as I feel the skin under my hand grow warm as Nephlite's body begins to respond to my extra energy. Without thinking I don't stop once I feel the wound heal but continued on feeding his body energy. I smile as I feel the other cuts and bruises on his body begin to heal. Then out from nowhere a black void starts to grow in my mind and my hand is pulled away as my legs buckle under me.  
  
"Prince Endymion." A voice cries as strong arms catch me before I hit the ground. "How can you be so foolish? At least three teleports and you think you can heal as well." Jadite's voice is scolding.  
  
"Four." I correct thickly.  
  
"Four! You... you..." Jadite's voice is choked off angrily.  
  
I smile as Jadite begins to swear in a variety of languages. Dragging me around to the other side of the bed he dumps me on it throwing the coverlet over me.  
  
"Jade?" I mumble forcing my eyes open  
  
"What?" He snaps, pausing from his litany. Colouring slightly he adds a belated "My Prince.'  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I hear his sharp intake of breath as Jadite bows towards me. "Sleep Darion." He whispers and with that he leaves the room.  
  
Smiling I close my eyes, burying the side of my face into the pillow, and sleep.  
  
***  
  
I grunt sleepily as I feel an arm slide around my waist, and I am dragged across the bed until my side comes into contact with something warm and solid.  
  
I feel light, curious fingers dancing over my face and throat. Forcing my eyes open I meet startled sapphire eyes. As I watch the beautiful eyes begin to glow with an inner happiness and I bring a hand up to lightly touch the face the eyes belong to, frowning as my fingertips come into contact with solid flesh rather then just pass through like I expected.  
  
"Darion?" Asks a voice wonderingly  
  
"Azayaka." I murmur as I reclose my eyes, sleep claiming me once again.  
  
***  
  
I wake up to sunlight filtering through the curtained windows of my sleeping chamber, a heavy arm across my waist and I tense coming fully awake. Fearfully I look over at the man who lies besides me, relief flooding through me as I realise that he still sleeps. Tentatively I reach out and touch the silky red strands which cover both of us like a blanket and the arm tightens around me.  
  
I wait nervously for him to resettle to sleep before I gently ease out from under his arm and slide silently out of the bed. Collecting my boots and sword I turn to leave the room when my gaze is drawn unresistingly back to the figure on the bed.  
  
Nephlite sleeps peacefully, his arm still outstretched and the memory of the dream I had suddenly plays in my mind; Gentle fingers stroking my face, sapphire eyes gaze lovingly into mine, my own fingers stroke a warm cheek. A voice murmuring my name wonderingly, my own voice whispering a soft reply. Shaking my head I push the image of the dream away. Had that really happened it would not have stopped there. Silently I leave the room, closing the door behind me.  
  
Had I looked back I would have seen Nephlite move into the spot I had just vacated as twin tears leak through tightly closed eyelids, a shudder racing through the strong body. But I didn't. Instead I lean against the closed door as relief and disappointment course through me. Relief for getting away before Nephlite woke and disappointment for the same reason. At least it would have got it into the open.  
  
Pulling on my boots and sword belt I leave my quarters and head in the direction of Zoicite's, greeting the four startled guards posted outside my door as though everything was normal. After all, I have had plenty of practise.  
  
************************************ 


	2. The Joy of Loving

Part two  
The Joy of Loving.  
************************************************  
  
  
"Prince Endymion." Greets a cool voice behind me.  
  
Recognising the voice I smile over my shoulder at the handsome silver-green haired man coming up behind me. "Kunzite." I return the greeting. "Zoicite." I continue gazing at the slender man Kunzite hugs so protectively to his chest.  
  
Over two weeks had past since the withdrawl of the Amazons and Nephlite's rescue of Zoicite and he was recovering well. Most of the cuts had scabbed over and his neck and ribs were almost completely healed, as was his spine. Though Kunzite still insisted on carrying him everywhere. Zoicite had flourished under the constant attention from his mate, his pale, feminine features holding a healthy glow that was at odds with his beaten and bruised body. Nephlite had also recovered well and was back to his full duties, though he seemed to be avoiding me and his fellow Guardians.  
  
Neither he nor Zoicite would go into detail over what had happened except to confirm that Zoicite had been tortured to discover information on the city which surrounded the palace and that Nephlite had destroyed the Amazons involved.  
  
I watch enviously as Kunzite lowers himself down besides me on the stone seat, settling Zoicite more comfortably on his lap. Often I had imagined myself in a simular pose though neither I nor Nephlite were of the temperament to sit on another's knee. Ever since Zoicite had woken he and Kunzite had no longer tried to hide their relationship, being as open about it as any other couple much to Zoicite's delight. Often he had confided a fear that Kunzite was ashamed of him. Now he had no reason to doubt Kunzite's feelings.  
  
Gazing around at the garden full of flowers and shrubs which surrounds me, I grimace and drop my eyes to the grass, I am in no mood for beauty.  
  
I feel a light touch on my shoulder and look up. Zoicite is gazing at me seriously but his emerald eyes are sparkling. "Your Father was searching for you my Prince."  
  
I glance up at Kunzite who shrugs. "His Majesty was inquiring after Zoicite and asked us to inform you, if we found you, to meet him in the throne room."  
  
Puzzled I stand. It is not like my Father to send for me via a messenger. Usually he simply sent his thoughts directly into my head telepathically. Suspicious I study them. Kunzite's face is in its usual expressionless state and Zoicite hides his, burying it in Kunzite's shoulder. They have never lied to me before and I don't really think that they would now, but something in their manner is off. Still unsure I mumble a brief see-you-later and head back through the gardens into the palace.  
  
***  
  
Just about to walk through the door which leads into the throne room. I pause as I hear a woman's voice raised in anger inside.  
  
Soft footed I move closer to the doorway intending to somehow sneak past the arguing couple. But I am stopped short by the voice of a man. It is deep and filled with anger and I know it as well as my own. Nephlite.  
  
Peaking around the door frame as something akin to jealousy stirs in my gut, I gasp in surprise at the scene ahead of me. Nephlite stands in the center of the deserted throne room, his back facing towards me as he argues angrily with a woman, dressed in a figure hugging navy blue dress, hovering in the air before him. She is a beautiful woman with long red hair, a lighter shade then Nephlite's and longer, reaching in curling waves down past her knees. Strange red eyes and skin as pale as ivory completed her statue like appearance. Normally as emotionless as the stone she resembled, today she was actually shaking with rage.  
  
Beryl. I snarl, would she never give up? Just as I was about to storm around the corner, part of what she was saying reached me and I froze in shock.  
  
"... your love. He evidently doesn't want it." She laughs cruelly. "I have gotten closer to him in just a few months then you have in years."  
  
"My Prince would never be fooled by your lust for power. His fate has been sealed, it is his destiny to marry another." Nephlite cries, his voice dripping with hate.  
  
"The moon brat, hah!" Beryl says scornfully. "She is six years away from being old enough to marry, and in the heat of passion a man can be made to promise anything. I will be married to him after the first night. A royal brat under my heart an unfortunate but necessary part of the plan."  
  
"You are very open about this plan." Nephlite mocks. I can feel him gather his energy, ready to attack in an instant. "How do you plan on preventing me from telling him?"  
  
Beryl's half crazy laughter rings out again. "I am not adverse to assassination. My first attempt failed. A pity because it would have wiped out two of you and left the most powerful of you an emotional wreck."  
  
"You!" Nephlite snarls. "You betrayed Zoicite."  
  
"So you finally work it out. Believe me, this time I will not fail and when the grief stricken Prince Endymion discovers your corpse it will be I who comforts him."  
  
"What makes you think that it will be you who survives this encounter?" Nephlite demands, his energy level peaking.  
  
I gasp as I feel Beryl summon her power. There is no way that Nephlite, strong as he was, would be able to defeat her alone. But even knowing this I find myself hesitating. There is something I need to know. Like a recorded message Beryl's first words repeat themselves over and over in my head. "Your love. He evidently doesn't want it."  
  
"I will prove victorious simply because I do not have anything, such as love, to weaken me." Beryl snaps furiously.  
  
"I do not see my love for Darion as my weakness but as my strength. Willingly will I die for him, but know that I will take you with me." Nephlite vows.  
  
"Fool." Beryl scorns.  
  
I feel my face twist into a snarl. Though it feels like my heart has stopped at the proof that Nephlite really does care in the way I have always dreamed, another, not stronger but more immediate emotion captures me in its burning grip.  
  
"BERYL!" I roar, pure rage filling me as I step through the doorway drawing my sword. "BETRAYER!" I roar again hurling my sword towards her with all my strength, fuelling it with as much raw energy as I can gather, infusing the steel blade with the power to destroy a dozen enemies.  
  
Taken by surprise Beryl is unable to move fast enough and my sword strikes her chest, plowing through her body like cheese, up to its pommel.  
  
Nephlite dives out of the way as she shrieks in agony as the power I infused the sword with begins to consume her in a green fire hotter then any flame, destroying her body until all that remains of her is an oddly shaped black length of the room  
  
Hesitantly I walk to where Nephlite is staring down at the place Beryl had been a moment earlier, a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"She is dead my Guardian." I assure him  
  
Nephlite shakes his head thoughtfully. "No there was something just before she disappeared, almost as if there was someone else here."  
  
I frown concernedly, Nephlite's instincts had an unnerving habit of being correct. "Why do you think that?"  
  
"I'm not sure." He answers slowly. "Another presence hidden behind, or perhaps joined with her own." He shakes his head, releasing his grip on his power. "I can't explain it. I am sorry my Prince."  
  
Shoving a hand through my hair I shrug helplessly. Reaching out I grasp the pommel of my sword, pulling it out of the blackened marble wall. Suddenly a sharp pain lances through my hand and with a yelp, half of surprise half pain I release the smooth leather bound pommel. My sword hits the ground with a startling clang as my hand and wrist become numb. But I have no time to dwell on it as my hand is grasped in a strong grip and Nephlite's voice speaks urgently, close to my ear.  
  
"My Prince, what is it?"  
  
"It is nothing."  
  
"Let me see my Prince."  
  
I turn my head towards him to assure him that I am fine and discover just how close his face is to mine. His red hair obscures most of his features as he leans forward to examine my unmarked hand, but his mouth is visible, pulled into a worried line. Mere centimetres separate my face from his and it would be so easy to turn my head slightly and press my lips to his, kissing away the worry. Savagely I smother the thought my face flaming.  
  
Almost pulling my hand out of his grasp, I stop and suck in my breath nervously as Beryl's words repeat through my head once again, "Your love. He evidently doesn't want it." But this time they are followed by Nephlite's passionate reply as he readies himself to face her, knowing that it will be his death, "I do not see my love for Darion as my weakness, but my strength." He had used my name then, not my title or my hereditary name. Darion, a name generally used only rarely by my Guardians, who since my sixteenth birthday had insisted on using my title, ignoring all of my objections, limiting their use of it to crisis situations and times of close friendship. Nephlite's use of it in such a way gives me a courage I have never before possessed and know I will not have again.  
  
Hesitantly I reach out, and gently smooth the wine red hair from the handsome face, lovingly stroking the cheek exposed by my action with the back of my fingers. My other hand is suddenly clenched tightly in both of his, making me wince with the painful return of sensation, but I ignore it, watching as Nephlite's cheekbones colour slightly. But he doesn't look up and I repeat the caress. "Guardian." I breath softly.  
  
Though I hear him draw in a ragged breath he refuses to look up and for a moment I fear that I am mistaken and that his love for me was no more then the love and devotion of a friend and soldier to his sworn Lord. Then slowly he presses his cheek into the palm of my hand. "My Prince. You heard?" He asks. His voice is so soft it is barely audible.  
  
"I heard you say you would die for me." I answer, unsure why but deliberately avoiding the words he really speaks of.  
  
"That is as I swore to you when I was fifteen and you first linked to me." He dismisses. For a moment he is silent, then he straightens and his eyes meet mine. Longing, love and uncertainty swim in the sapphire depths and I know that he must see the same emotions in mine. "I also said that I..." He swallows but doesn't lower his gaze. "That I loved you."  
  
For a moment the room seems to spin dizzily and I close my eyes briefly, opening them when I feel Nephlite move away. He stands a little distance away, his back towards me and his head bowed.  
  
"Forgive me Prince Endymion I should have said nothing." He says his voice breaking on a sob. "You don't feel the same."  
  
"Nephlite." I begin urgently, reaching out and grasping his arm. "I feel... Oh the Gods damn it." I stop swearing as the sounds of voices and running booted feet come from the corridor outside.  
  
Swooping down I gingerly retrieve my sword, relieved when there is no repeat of the earlier painful shock. "We can't talk here." I decide sheathing the blade. Glancing around at the throne room I figure that with Beryl safely dead I can explain what happened later. "Can you teleport us somewhere private?"  
  
Wordlessly he nods and I step closer to him as a silver blue glow surrounds us and the throne room disappears.   
  
Feeling solid ground under my feet I look around myself in surprise as I recognise where he has taken us. It was a clearing in a section of forest located on the side of one of the mountains which surrounds the Kings City. Inaccessible except by teleportation or by flight, Nephlite had often brought me here when he had been trying to explain his fascination with the stars to me years ago. I had not been here since then but it had change little. Trees still surrounded the clearing in a circle that left the sky clearly visible but hid us from view. A shallow river ran through the center of the clearing and I watch as Nephlite moves towards it, his long hair blowing around his shoulders. Shoulders that are bowed heavy with despair.  
  
Gathering what remains of my earlier determination, I move until I stand behind him. Uneasy at the way he seems to be completely unaware of my presence I grasp his chin firmly, turning him to face me.  
  
Pressing my hands to either side of his face I wipe away the tears that travel shinning paths down his cheeks, trying to tell him without words how I feel.  
  
Hesitantly he raises a hand to my face, lightly tracing its contours, becoming bolder when I do not move away. His eyes glow with a fierce joy blazing into mine and out of no where the dream I had plays in my head. Smiling I hear myself whisper, "My dream."  
  
"This is no dream my Prince." Nephlite says hoarsely, pulling me into his arms as his mouth tentatively replaces his fingers exploring my face.  
  
"No." I sigh, pressing my lithe body closer to his muscular length. "No Prince Endymion, No Guardian Nephlite. Equals."  
  
"Equals?" He asks. His hands are buried in my hair, tilting my head back, exposing my throat.  
  
"Just Darion.' I murmur as his mouth makes its slow way down my throat. "Just Nephlite." I gasp as his mouth lightly kisses a sensitive spot.   
  
Hearing his throaty chuckle I tangle my fingers in his long heavy hair and tug his head up until it is level with my own. Sapphire eyes, heavy with desire meet my own, equally desire filled dark blue ones, and silently we gaze at each other. I read a thousand dreams and emotions in those brilliant eyes, learning just how much I am loved, and I am unable to contain a joy filled tear which slides down my cheek.   
  
Watching its progress downwards Nephlite lowers his head to kiss it away, but I turn my head slightly and meet his lips with my own. Immediately he returns the sweet pressure, his lips moving over my own with infinite gentleness. Feeling his tongue swipe over my lips seeking access, I sigh in enjoyment, my lips parting in an invitation which is eagerly accepted. His warm tongue invades my mouth exploring it hungrily and I shiver as delight courses through me. Oh how long have I wanted this, dreamt of this? Longer then I can easily remember. I'm not even sure when, if there was ever a precise moment, that the strong friendship I shared with my Guardian altered, becoming something deeper, stronger then I fully understood. Closing my eyes as our kiss grows more passionate, I tighten my arms around his neck as I hear Nephlite groan.  
  
His hands leave my hair and glide down my back. My skin tingles through the heavy material of my jacket and I groan against his mouth as his hands push my hips firmer against his. My closed eyes fly open as I feel Nephlite's hands disappear under my jacket, pulling my shirt out of the waistband of my pants and I shudder feeling his hands against the hot skin of my back. Pulling away I force air into my burning lungs.  
  
Both of us are breathing heavy and my blood is pounding through my veins so loudly that I am surprised he can't hear it, but before I can do little more then gasp for breath, his mouth is once more on mine, kissing me forcefully as his hands roam my stomach and back, undoing my sword belt, dropping the heavy steel blade to the ground. Feeling my love for him fill me to almost bursting I shiver in enjoyment and press closer. Never before have I experienced such a feeling of rightness that being in Nephlite's arms invoked. One hand tangling in his heavy auburn hair, I slide the other lingeringly across his shoulders to the top button of his uniform jacket, slipping it free. As I do so he pulls away and surprised I look up into the slightly taller mans, flushed face.  
  
"I love you my Pr..." He breaks off ruefully as I frown. "My Darion." He corrects, my name flowing like a caress from his lips.  
  
His hands are gentle on my skin, travelling over the muscled flat plains of my stomach and back, sending tingles of excitement up and down my spine making it difficult to concentrate. But smiling I whisper the words I have carried within my heart for so long. "I love you Nephlite."  
  
Instantly I am crushed against him in a fierce embrace. "I have waited a lifetime to hear those words from you my love."  
  
"I love you." I repeat joyously, dropping light kisses on his cheeks, his nose and finally his mouth, responding as he deepens the kiss immediately.  
  
His lips still firm on mine we stumble our way backwards into the tree line. Dropping down to his knees Nephlite pulls me down with him gently, his grip loose to allow me to pull away from him if I wish. But it is the last thing I want to do. Tightening my own arms around his neck I pull him the rest of the way down to the ground so that I lie on my back with Nephlite above me. He breaks our kiss long enough to mumble something too low for me to catch, and briefly I feel a cool breeze on my skin and sharp objects pressing into my back, before my skin meets Nephlite's in a searing contact and all discomfort is forgotten.  
  
***  
  
On a nearby hill three figures stand watching the two lovers embrace with magical sight.  
  
"Hah!" The smallest of the three figures exclaims clapping his hands together delightedly, his emerald eyes sparkling. "Looks like you two owe me an apology."  
  
The tallest of the three figures smiles and wraps his arms around his exuberant companion. "I beg your forgiveness beloved Sakura." He whispers kissing him deeply. Silver-green and copper hair tossed by the playful breeze briefly obscures their faces from view as the third figure grimaces.  
  
"Well don't expect me to apologise like that." Jadite says bluntly, ignoring the sharp look Kunzite sends him, used to the mans protective jealousy.  
  
"Besides." He continues. "They never made it to my nudging scene Beryl saw to that. A pity really because I had a great speech prepared."  
  
Zoicite scowled. "The bitch." He swore. "Do you think Nephlite's correct and she's not really dead?" He asks the man who still had a possessive arm wrapped around his waist.  
  
Kunzite looks thoughtful as he plays with Zoicite's thick, loose ponytail. "Aye I do. Nephlite has always been sensitive to the power of the stars and as a result instinctively knows things generally only understood by the Star Mage's. If he says he sensed another presence then I don't doubt that he did."  
  
"Prince Endymion is strong, stronger then his Father." Jadite murmurs turning back towards the city, gazing up at its fifty foot walls. "If Nephlite is right and Beryl did survive his attack I wonder what it is that gives her all this extra power. She was not as strong last time she came to court."  
  
"No. But I can guarantee that the power hungry bitch will be back. She has always been scornful of the other planets in the Silver Millennium." Zoicite growls.  
  
"First we have other problems to worry about." Kunzite cuts in not quiet calmly.  
  
"Oh yes, the beauteous Amazon Queen." Jadite says his eyes flashing furiously.  
  
Behind him Zoicite pales slightly, his eyes glazing over with the unpleasant memory of a high cruel voice asking the same questions over and over again and a small sharp blade, as cruel as its mistress.  
  
"She will die, I swear it, for what she did." Kunzites voice was cold even for him.  
  
Alarmed Zoicite whirls around leaping up slightly to throw his arms around his lovers neck. "Don't do anything stupid my love. Your death would be more pain then I could bare. She is too well protected for brute strength to defeat. Only cunning will kill that demon spawn." He says thickly, his mouth searching frantically for, and finding Kunzite's.  
  
"By Gaia you two are enough to send the most chaste of men looking for warm company. Hardly a minute goes by without you two all over each other." Jadite grumbled good naturedly.  
  
Zoicite grinned over his shoulder at the blond haired man and blew him a kiss. For once Kunzite didn't respond to the banter between them with his customary dangerous glare, and laughing Jadite ducked under the imaginary path of the kiss and teleported away.  
  
"Beloved?" Kunzite asks softly, hesitantly.  
  
"Hmm?" Zoicite turns back to him smiling widely. His smile slowly softens into something much more intimate at the look in his lovers eyes. Though his wounds were healing well they had caused Zoicite a great deal of pain over the last fortnight, to the extent that Kunzite had almost been afraid to touch him. He nods once a gentle hand on Kunzite's cheek, and in a flash of black and pink they too teleport away.  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
